Inegável
by Caileach
Summary: É inegável que alguma coisa está acontecendo entre Ron e Hermione. Mas o que as pessoas que circulam ao seu redor pensam disso?
1. Harry: Só não vê quem não quer!

****

N/A: Esta fic foi escrita para o concurso "O observador", do Though the Rain, http://rain.grimmauld-place.org, e teve como fonte de inspiração a série _Instantâneos_, de _White Cat_, uma belíssima série de contos de Yuyu Hakusho, recomendadíssima para fãs da série. 

Harry: Só não vê quem não quer!

Nem embarcamos no trem ainda e eles já estão discutindo. Eu suspiro, enfadado, já imaginando o que terei que assistir no decorrer da viagem. Mas eu já imaginava que seria assim. Vi o quanto Ron se ofendeu pelo fato dela ter ido visitar Victor Krum na Bulgária durante as férias em lugar de ir visitar A Toca. A maneira como ele recebeu a notícia naquela carta carinhosa que ela lhe enviou, ignorando todo o resto e fixando-se apenas na parte onde ela informava que iria recusar o convite por que iria para a Bulgária. Fui testemunha do quanto ele ficou furioso e de como rasgou a carta em pedacinhos, passando dois dias inteiros num mau humor insuportável. 

Obviamente que a primeira coisa que ele fez quando a reencontrou na estação foi dar-lhe uma agulhada, a qual ela prontamente respondeu, cheia de farpas e eu, constatando aqui comigo, que o fato dele ter cumprimentado Luna Lovegood daquela maneira tão gentil quando nos aproximávamos dela não explicaria a razão para tantas farpas. 

Eu não posso acreditar que eles não notem, que não se liguem no papelão que fazem batendo boca o tempo todo como um casal de velhos. Será que eles realmente acham que enganam alguém ou só estão querendo enganar a eles mesmos? Eu já cansei de tentar abrir os olhos de Ron e já estou prestes a desistir. Eu lhe disse, com todas as letras, nesta última vez, que ele estava com ciúmes dela, mas quem disse que ele me escutou? Inventou mil maneiras de fugir do assunto, isso sim! Claro que eu já havia tentado lhe abrir os olhos antes, de mil maneiras diferentes e todas igualmente sutis. Foi só nesta última que fui mais explícito. Tão explícito que teria me rendido um provável olho roxo se tivesse insistido.

Não consigo entender porque tamanho estardalhaço por causa do Krum. Será que Ron não percebe que Hermione é só amiga dele? Quando Rita Skeeter publicou aquelas mentiras sobre mim e ela, ele sequer deu de ombros. Claro que ele sabe que entre eu e ela não existe a possibilidade de nada além de amizade, mas será que ele não percebe que isso também é porque é dele que ela gosta? Ele é incapaz de enxergar que todo aquele sermão que ela me deu no ano passado, na realidade, era dirigido a ele? Ele é incapaz de perceber que ela se irrita tanto com a pobre da Luna por que sente ciúmes dele? Foi assim com Fleur também e ele não enxergou. Claro! Ele só consegue enxergar o Krum, a maior ameaça a ele. Todo o resto não importa!

Ela também não ajuda muito. Que ele não veja eu entendo, mas Hermione não ver? Se irritar por ele se interessar por alguma garota ou por alguma garota se interessar por ele, ela se irrita. Perguntar-se o por que disso parece que não! Ela não consegue ver que isso a irrita por que sente ciúmes dele e tampouco que ele briga com ela por sentir ciúmes também.

É uma coisa tão óbvia que é difícil entender por que eles não percebem! Todo mundo já percebeu! Vejo isso no olhar cúmplice e malicioso que Gina me lança cada vez que eles começam discutir. Nos olhares que os outros estudantes trocam entre si quando eles começam. Existe uma forte tensão entre os dois que parece prestes a explodir e todo mundo já notou. Exceto eles! E as vezes eu tenho minhas dúvidas se eles realmente não notaram ou se apenas fingem não notar para adiar uma decisão difícil.

Sim, difícil! Imagino que não deva ser uma decisão fácil pôr em risco uma amizade como a deles para expor um sentimento que não se sabe se é correspondido. Digo, que eles não sabem se é correspondido, por que eu sei que é. A Grifinória inteira sabe. Facilita até o diretor sabe.

Chega ser revoltante, saber que seus dois melhores amigos se amam e que tudo que um faz é magoar o outro. E, pior de tudo, saber que não há nada que você possa fazer para ajudar por que os dois são um belo par de cabeças duras.

Eu olho para eles. Pararam de discutir mas estão a encarar-se de uma maneira furiosa, só faltando lançar raios pelos olhos, como se estivessem prestes a se agarrar pelos cabelos ali mesmo, ou se beijarem loucamente como se vê nos filmes trouxas. Como sei que nem uma coisa nem outra vai acontecer, eu os arrasto para dentro do trem, com a certeza que se a coisa continuar do jeito que anda ou eles casam ou se matam. Quem sabe um dia eu encontre aquele armário que some onde Fred e Jorge trancaram Montague no ano passado e tranque os dois lá e daí, quando o armário aparecer novamente, alguns dias depois, ou os dois estarão mortos ou felizes e namorando.

Preciso me lembrar de procurar aquele armário!


	2. Draco: Eu vou contar pra todo mundo!

****

Draco: Eu vou falar pra todo mundo!

"Ô mão pesada que tem este idiota do Weasley!", é tudo que me passa pela cabeça quando percebo que ele já se lançou sobre mim, me socando. Nunca vi tamanha raiva em um bruxo. Seria até assustador se eu me assustasse por tão pouco. E tudo isso só por que ofendi a Granger, dá pra acreditar? Ela mesma parece pouco se importar com o que falo, o Potter sequer se dá ao trabalho de me xingar, mas o Weasley não. Ele tem que vir pra cima de mim como um touro furioso, babando de raiva e ofendendo minha mãe. Por que ele se importa tanto? Por que um bruxo sangue puro como ele se ofende de tal forma apenas por eu chamar uma sabe-tudo arrogante como a Granger de sangue ruim? Mesmo quando ela e o Potter não parecem mais ligar. Eu até entenderia se tivesse ofendido sua família, mas a Granger? Eu não consigo entender. Ele age como se fosse o namorado dela!

De repente, entre um soco e outro, a Granger gritando de um lado e o Potter tentando desesperadamente tirá-lo de cima de mim, eu entendo. É isso! Claro como água! O Weasley está apaixonado pela Granger!

Eu começo a rir, não conseguindo me segurar, apesar da dor e do nariz sangrando. Ah, mas que belo par eles fazem: o Weasley pobretão e a Granger sangue-ruim. Não tem como não achar graça. O casal mais patético de toda a Grifinória! Nada poderia ser mais pobre, mais patético do que isso! Exceto a Granger com o Potter, talvez.

Eu não resisto. Apesar de saber que não é muito sensato fazer algo assim numa hora destas, eu não consigo me conter. É mais forte do que eu. E a minha língua é mais rápida.

- O Weasley pobretão roubou a namoradinha sangue-ruim do Potter! - eu grito, o mais alto que consigo. Percebo que, por um momento, o Weasley me olha, abismado, como se eu tivesse revelado seu segredo mais oculto. A Granger também parece em choque. Apenas o Potter me olha com uma cara de desgosto, revirando os olhos. Quando menos espero o Weasley já caiu de pancadas para cima de mim novamente.

- Repete isso, seu filho da mãe! - ele praticamente me cospe. Eu apenas sorrio, irônico.

- Repetir o que? Que ela é sangue-ruim ou que, agora, ela é a _tua_ namoradinha? - respondo, ainda com o sorriso estampado no rosto. Mais uma vez ele fica estático. Aproveito a oportunidade para revidar seus ataques antes que se recupere. Mas desta vez sinto uma forte dor nas costelas, causada por um chute da Granger.

- Larga ele, seu imbecil! -ela grita, ainda me chutando, furiosa.

Eu nem vejo quem conseguiu apartar a briga, mas quando sinto que, finalmente, fui posto em pé por alguém às minhas costas, grito novamente:

- Então é isso! Vocês estão namorando! O casal mais patético da Grifinória!

- Cale a boca, Malfoy! - ela fala, entredentes, parecendo um tanto sentida com isso. Então eles não estão namorando. Mas bem que gostariam, posso ver nos olhos dos dois. Por que não estão eu não sei e nem me interessa.

- O Weasley roubou a namoradinha do Potter! - eu grito. - E eu vou contar pra todo mundo!

Ah, eu vou! É claro que eu vou. Claro que eu sei que isso não é verdade, que o Potter e a sangue-ruim nunca namoraram, mas isso não é motivo para me impedir de desmoralizar os três de uma só vez. E é bem isso que eu vou fazer. Até já imagino a história que vou inventar: a santinha Granger, que há tempos revezava-se entre _O menino que sobreviveu_ e _O famoso apanhador búlgaro_, na verdade tinha um romance secreto com seu verdadeiro amor, o Weasley traidor que apunhalou o pobre Potter pelas costas. Tão sórdido que nenhum dos três vai conseguir andar de cabeça erguida depois que eu espalhar esta história.

Eu rio sozinho com minhas tiradas geniais! Espera até eu espalhar esta história na Sonserina!


	3. Fred e Jorge: Run, Roniquinho, run!

****

Fred e Jorge: Run, Roniquinho, run!

- Roniquinho está com problemas, Fred!

- Não, Jorge! Nós é que estamos com problemas! Mamãe nos obrigou à voltar para a escola para repetir o último ano e nossa loja está fechada. Temos uma pilha de formulários para fazer! Esquece o Roniquinho!

- Mas Fred, o Roniquinho nem parece nosso irmão. Tá todo cabisbaixo por causa da fofoca que o Malfoy espalhou pela escola.

- É! Levou a fama e nem deitou na cama! Roniquinho merece um chute na bunda! Por que ele não dá uns pegas na Mione de uma vez em vez de ficar choramingando pelos cantos por causa das babaquices do Malfoy? 

- Acho que ele não está se importando com as babaquices do Malfoy, Fred, mas pelo fato de todo mundo estar sabendo que ele gosta da Mione.

- Mas todo mundo sempre soube, Jorge. O que ele quer negar? Está escrito na testa, tanto na dele quanto na dela. Nós mesmos já sabíamos antes dele descobrir!

- Sim, todo mundo sempre soube. Mesmo que eles neguem, ninguém vai acreditar.

- Esquece o Roniquinho, Jorge. Vamos voltar para os nossos formulários!

- Por que a gente não dá uma prensa no Roniquinho antes de voltar para os formulários, irmão?

- É. E por que não?

Estamos na sala comunal vazia, exceto por nós e pelo Roniquinho sentado diante da lareira, ainda com a cara inchada pela briga com o Malfoy, com o cotovelo doendo por causa da Mione e com a cabeça fervendo pela dúvida: "será que a minha Mionezinha tem alguma coisa com Krum malvado?". Nosso Roniquinho é um cavalheiro: nunca deixa a dama amada ser ofendida, mesmo que isso lhe custe sangue do nariz. Mas nosso Roniquinho também é tonto: morre de medo de se declarar à sua dama.

Nos levantamos de nossa mesa no canto. As cabeças vermelhas, as sardas e os sorrisos iguais. Nos levantamos e caminhamos, silenciosamente, até o nosso pensativo Roniquinho. Ele leva um susto quando se vê erguido de sua poltrona por nossas ágeis mãos.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo, idiotas? - ele nos xinga. Roniquinho é malcriado. Deveríamos contar para mamãe, oh, se deveríamos.

- Tentando resolver seus problemas, Roniquinho! - nós respondemos em uníssono, ensaiando nosso mais inocente sorriso. Ele nos olha de cara feia. Nós olhamos, um para o outro, e sorrimos com cumplicidade. Não precisamos de palavras para nos entendermos, basta um olhar. Só com esse olhar e esse sorriso que acabamos de trocar, dissemos muitas coisas como: você derruba o Roniquinho no chão e a gente monta em cima dele para que ele não fuja enquanto falamos. E foi exatamente o que fizemos.

- Vocês estão loucos? - ele se debate em baixo de nós, tentando se libertar. Mas Roniquinho é esperto. Ele sabe que não vai adiantar. Depois de alguns minutos ele sossega e resolve nos escutar. 

- Você tem que se ligar na vida, Roniquinho! - nós dizemos. - Você gosta da Mione e ela de você. Não há o que negar. Mas se você continuar sendo covarde e enfiando a cabeça na areia como uma avestruz alguém vai acabar passando na tua frente. O Krum, por exemplo. 

Inesperadamente Roniquinho fica uma fera. Consegue derrubar nós dois de uma só vez.

- Vocês não têm nada melhor para fazer além de encher o meu saco? - ele esbraveja, furioso. - Por que não vão cuidar de suas próprias vidas?

Ele sobe as escadas para o dormitório repetindo impropérios contra nós. A gente não liga! Pelo menos ele não negou que gosta dela. Nós apenas continuamos aqui embaixo entoando nossa canção:

- Corre, Roniquinho, corre! Por que senão o Krum vai passar na tua frente. Corre, Roniquinho, corre!

Ele faz de conta que não está ouvindo, mas nós sabemos que ele está. E também que vai pensar muito no que dissemos. Quem sabe até nem vai dormir.

Felizes e sorridentes, com a sensação de dever cumprido, nós voltamos aos nossos formulários. Amanhã é domingo e não precisamos levantar cedo. Ficamos sobre nossos formulários até começarmos a cabecear de sono e resolvermos nos dirigir às nossas camas, onde o sono dos justos nos aguarda.

Na manhã seguinte, quando levantamos, já é passado da hora do almoço. O dia parece bonito, mas ainda precisamos terminar os formulários. Nem nos damos ao trabalho de comer alguma coisa, apenas descemos para a sala comunal para continuar nosso expediente. Mal sentamos em nossas cadeiras e o que vemos? O que? Roniquinho e Mione discutindo novamente! Novidade! Novidade? Ela acaba de sair da sala comunal correndo e chorando. E Roniquinho nos olhando com cara de Madalena arrependida. O que Roniquinho está esperando para ir atrás dela?

- Run, Roniquinho, run! - nós começamos a cantar e bater na nossa mesa. - Run, Roniquinho, run! Run, Roniquinho, run!

E o Roniquinho correu.


	4. Snape: Um dia como hoje

****

Snape: Um dia como hoje

"Ainda bem que hoje é domingo!", eu penso, me dirigindo à janela desta sala onde me encontro. O dia está bonito, dando os primeiros indícios de que o outono já chegou e esta janela tem uma bonita vista para o lago. Ninguém sabe que estou aqui. Um dia como hoje me faz sentir nostálgico. Ás vezes, e sem que ninguém saiba, um homem têm o direito de ter seus momentos de fraqueza.

Eu encosto minha cabeça no vidro e observo o mundo lá fora. Os tons marrons das folhas das árvores que se espalhando pelo chão. Crianças brincando perto do lago, namorados vadiando na grama fazem-me lembrar de quando eu tinha sua idade. Sinto não ter aproveitado melhor.

Vejo aquela garota grifinória, a Granger, irromper de dentro do castelo, aos prantos. Correndo. Me pergunto que coisa neste mundo poderia ter feito aquela garota chorar. A Granger não parece ser do tipo que chora. Então vejo o mais novo dos garotos Weasley correr em seu encalço e entendo por que ela está chorando. 

Ele corre atrás dela até alcançá-la e a segura pelos ombros, forçando-a olhar para ele. Ela tenta se desvencilhar e correr, mas ele a segura com firmeza e faz com que ela lhe olhe em seus olhos outra vez. Percebo que ele diz alguma coisa e posso imaginar quais as palavras que ele está dizendo. Posso imaginar pelo sorriso que ele conseguiu arrancar dela.

Eu sei o que está acontecendo entre eles. Não por aquela história maldosa que Draco Malfoy inventou, mas por já ter presenciado as reações dele quando ela é ofendida. Ainda lembro de todos os palavrões que ele me falou quando estava no quarto ano por causa dela. O garoto é corajoso, afinal. Tenho que admitir. E eles até que formam um casal gracioso, mas isso nunca será escutado da minha boca.

O sol dança entre as copas das árvores e formam desenhos nos cabelos dos dois, que sorriem um para o outro, parecendo tão felizes. Ele ainda não soltou os ombros dela e ainda está olhando em seus olhos. Ele a traz mais para perto de si, abraçando-a e aconchegando a cabeça dela em seu ombro. Ela contorna a cintura dele com os braços, aconchegando-se melhor em seu peito. Ficam assim por um tempo até que, repentinamente, ele quebra o contato, afastando-a um pouco. Ela o fita, um tanto assustada, e ele acaricía o rosto dela com a mão, dizendo alguma coisa. Provavelmente dizendo que ela é bonita ou algo assim. Então ele se inclina sobre ela e, finalmente, a beija. Rapidamente ela o envolve com os braços como quem, há muito tempo, esperava por aquele beijo. Um beijo longo e carinhoso.

Eu suspiro, me sentindo um tolo. Felizmente ninguém nunca vai saber que presenciei isto, mas que foi bonito eu não posso negar. Talvez pelo fato de me sentir como estou me sentindo. Talvez pelo fato de isto ter acontecido num dia como hoje.

Vê-los juntos, como estão agora, de mãos dadas e rindo, tão felizes, num dia como hoje, me faz acreditar que ainda possa haver esperança. Me faz desejar ter a idade deles novamente e fazer tudo diferente. Me faz querer reviver a minha vida, reviver os anos que deixei passarem pela minha frente sem fazer nada.

Ah, pombas! Melhor voltar para as minhas masmorras antes que resolva amolecer! Não posso trazer o passado de volta, mas posso me certificar de dar umas boas cutucadas no mais novo casalzinho da escola nas minhas próximas aulas, só para não perder o hábito. E nem deixar de ser visto como o morcegão rabugento que ensina Poções.

Dou mais uma espiada pela janela antes de sair. Vejo ele beijá-la mais uma vez e depois abraçá-la e rodá-la no ar. 

- É, eles formam um casal gracioso! - eu me escuto dizer.


End file.
